


Carol

by Mica1962



Series: Carol [1]
Category: Carol (2015), carol - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Protective Danny, Protective Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mica1962/pseuds/Mica1962
Summary: Just  a thought that with all the talented writer a story where something happened to Therese causing Carol to really ponder her feelings for Therese and their relationship,  like a serious sickness or accident set in the original time frame. Ending with a happy ending.ThanksMica





	Carol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol/gifts).



See above story line

Could someone please write this story among all the talented writers?


End file.
